Drachenreiter
by Jeany1980
Summary: Sam erfährt an ihrem 16. Geburtstag, dass sie eine Drachenreiterin ist. Sie ist gar nicht begeistert, muss sie doch nun diese Aufgabe mit dem Außenseiter ihrer Schule annehmen. Die Story spielt in der heutigen Zeit.
1. Chapter 1

Drachenreiter

Drachenreiter

Eine junge Frau lief durch einen Park und schaute sich suchen um. Sie blieb stehen und wartete. In Gedanken versunken suche sie auch den Himmel ab. Sah jedoch nichts. Enttäuscht wand sie ihren Blick wieder auf den Park, durch den sie gerade ging. Nach ein paar Minuten sah sie wieder nach oben in den strahlend blauen Himmel. Jedoch erschien jetzt auf ihrem Gesicht die Spur eines kleinen Lächelns. „Da bist du ja!" flüsterte sie leise. Sie hatte einen kleinen Punkt in der Ferne ausmachen können, der stetig größer wurde und nach ein paar Minuten war zu erkennen, dass der Punkt eigentlich ein großes Wesen war. Ein Drache, ein mächtiger, flügelschwingender Drache, der genau auf sie zu flog. Sie ging auf den freien Platz zu, den der Drache offensichtlich ansteuerte, fiel in einen Laufschritt und gleich darauf kam sie auf der großen Wiese an.

Der Drache lag bereits da und schaute sie etwas vorwurfsvoll an. „Warum hast du so lange gebraucht?" „Was meinst du? Ich habe dich gerade erst am Himmel entdeckt!" antwortete sie verdutzt und sah ihn an. „Das war ein Scherz? Stimmt's?" grinste sie. „Natürlich, ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht!" Der Drache sah sie liebevoll an und blies ihr ein wenig Rauch in die Haare, als die junge Frau ihm zärtlich an der Schnauze streichelte. Sie hatten nicht gesprochen. Diese Unterhaltung fand allein auf Gedankenbasis statt. Niemand hatte diese Worte gehört.

„Mein Name ist Samantha Morris. Ich bin 21 Jahre und eine Drachenreiterin. Dies ist meine Geschichte!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alles begann bereits bei meiner Geburt

Alles begann bereits bei meiner Geburt. Natürlich bekam ich damals noch nichts davon mit. Auch in den ersten Jahre meines Lebens nicht. Ich ging ganz normal zur Schulze und lernte, wie es die Lehrer immer sagten „fürs Leben". Ich hatte viele Freunde und war auch sehr beliebt, sofern ich das beurteilen konnte. Meine beste Freundin hieß Joana. Sie ist auch heute noch meine beste Freundin und das wichtigste ist, sie kennt mein Geheimnis. Jo ist einer der wenigen Menschen, denen ich wirklich vertrauen kann, auch was meine „Bestimmung" betrifft.

Wie bereits erzählt, kenne ich Jo seit meiner Schulzeit. Wir trafen uns in der ersten Klasse. Es kamen viele Menschen in mein Leben. Manche gingen wieder und manche blieben. Einer von denen, die blieben, war Jason. Er war ein Junge aus meiner Parallelklasse. Niemand beachtete ihn wirklich. Er saß immer in Gedanken versunken da und ließ sich von niemandem stören. Unsere Klassen hatten oft gemeinsam Unterricht. Dazu sollte ich erwähnen, dass Jason im Nachbarhaus groß geworden ist. Wir beide wusste nichts von unserem Geheimnis, bis zu unserem 16. Geburtstag. Da wir uns schon seit Jahren kannten, wussten wir, dass wir am selben Tag geboren waren. Das selbe Jahr, der selbe Tag, sogar die selbe Stunde. Dann war er da, der Tag an dem ich von meinem Schicksal erfuhr.


	3. Chapter 3

Mein 16

Mein 16. Geburtstag:

Es war Samstag und noch dazu ein wunderschöner Morgen, an dem ich in meinem sonnendurchfluteten Zimmer erwachte. Ich war natürlich froh, an einem solchen Tag nicht in die Schule zu müssen. Ich konnte das fantastische Wetter zusammen mit meinen Freunden, die ich an dem Tag zu einer Party eingeladen hatte, genießen.

Nachdem ich einigermaßen munter war, stürmte auch schon meine Mom in mein Zimmer, um mir zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren. Sie zog und schob mich in das Wohnzimmer, wo einige Geschenke auf mich warteten. Ihrem aufgeregten Blick nach, wusste sie wohl, was in einigen der Pakte drin war. Sie forderte mich auf, dieses und jenes Päckchen zu öffnen. So lange, bis nur noch ein mittelgroßer, etwas lieblos eingepackter Karton übrig war. „Das ist das letzte Geschenk und vielleicht auch wichtigste! Pack es aus!" forderte mein inzwischen dazu gekommener Dad mich auf. Also griff ich mir das Geschenk und schaute es verwundert an. Es war ungewöhnlich geformt und dazu noch mit ziemlich hässlichem Packpapier umwickelt. Als ich den Karton aufklappte, lag da ein großer Stein, der aussah wie ein überdimensionales, grau-blau schimmerndes Hühnerei. „Hm, na toll. Und was soll ich damit?" Ich sah meine Eltern fragend an und ihre Blicke wurden ernst. Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was meine Eltern mit diesem Geschenk bezwecken wollten. „Das Geschenk ist nicht von uns!" Ich sah sie fragend an. „Aber ihr wisst, von wem es kommt, oder?" „Ja, das wissen wir und wir werden es dir erklären!" Sie baten mich, es mir auf dem Sessel bequem zu machen und nahmen selbst auf der Couch Platz. Sie sahen so aus, als ob es ihnen schwer fiel, mir das nächste zu sagen. „Wir wissen, dass du noch nichts mit dem Stein, oder sollten wir sagen, mit dem Ei, anfangen kannst." Ich sah sie verwundert an. „Das Ding ist ein EI? Schlüpft daraus etwa ein Monster?" versuchte ich, aus der Größe des „Eies" zu schließen. „Nein, es wird ein Drache daraus schlüpfen. Dein Drache!" Meine Mom schaute mich gespannt an und ich konnte im ersten Momentnichts sagen und saß einfach so mit offenem Mund da. „Bitte was? Ein Drachenei? Das ist ein Scherz?" Ich sah meine Eltern an, in der Hoffnung, sie würden gleich „Reingelegt!" rufen. Aber nichts geschah. Im Gegenteil. Meine Mutter begann, wieder zu erzählen. „Du stammst aus einer langen Linie von Drachenreitern ab. Jeder Reiter bekommt zu seinem oder ihrem 16. Geburtstag seinen Drachen!" „Und warum seid ihr keine sogenannten ‚Drachenreiter'?" fragte ich sofort meinen Dad. „Nur jede zweite Generation hat diese Gabe. Auch meine Eltern hatten sie. Leider sind sie im Kampf gestorben, bevor du geboren wurdest. Wir haben es vermieden, über dieses Thema in den letzten Jahren zu sprechen. So hatten wir das erfolgreich verdrängt, bis vor ein paar Tagen eine Frau vor unserer Tür stand und dieses Ei abgab. Es war eingepackt, aber wir wussten sofort, was es sein musste. Wir versuchten natürlich, es loszuwerden, da diese Verantwortung an viele Bedingungen geknüpft ist und uns das für dich viel zu gefährlich erschien." „Allerdings hatten wir nicht mit der Macht des Drachen, der noch in dem Ei dort (Sie zeigte mit dem Finger auf das Ei) schlummert, gerechnet." schloss meine Mom die Erzählung. „Und was soll ich jetzt damit?" „Dein Drache wird in ein paar Tagen auf die Welt kommen und du wirst dich um ihn kümmern müssen!" Mein Dad sah mich gespannt an, ob ich darauf etwas erwidern würde. „Was ist, wenn ich das nicht will? Wenn ich das ‚Ding' (jetzt zeigte ich auf das Ei) gar nicht haben will? Ich kann damit nichts anfangen." „Das wird sich nicht ändern lassen. Wir wünschten, wir könnten dir diesbezüglich etwas anderes sagen. Aber es ist nun einmal deine Bestimmung. Allerdings können wir dir sagen, dass du nicht allein bist. Es gibt noch einen anderen Drachenreiter in England. Aber nur diesen einen!" „Und das sagt ihr mir erst jetzt? Schafft der das nicht allein??" Ich sah meine Eltern an und sah, dass sie betroffen die Köpfe schüttelten. „Nein, ihr seid dazu auserwählt zusammen zu arbeiten!" „Okay, wer ist es? Wo ist er?" „Es ist Jason Williams!" „Unser Nachbar? Dieser Typ aus meiner Parallelklasse, den keiner beachtet?" Ich sah meine Eltern entsetzt an. Etwas schlimmeres hätte nicht passieren können. Erst dieses Ei und dann noch der Außenseiter unserer Schule, mit dem ich zusammen arbeiten sollte. Na prima, das konnte ja lustig werden.


	4. Chapter 4

„Weiß er davon

„Weiß er davon?" sah ich erwartungsvoll meine Eltern an. „Nein, er erfährt es auch erst heute. Ihr seid am selben Tag geboren und ihr seid wie Feuer und Wasser! Deshalb wurdet ihr auserwählt." „Weil wir so verschieden sind?" „Nein, weil ihr am selben Tag und in der selben Minute geboren seid. An eurem Geburtstag war die magische Welt in großer Gefahr und man hielt die Macht, die ihr mit euren Fähigkeiten bekommen würdet, für zu groß, um sie euch schon von Geburt an zu geben. Man wusste nicht, ob ihr auf der guten oder der bösen Seite stehen würdet. Somit wurde beschlossen, dass euch eure Kräfte erst zu eurem 16. Geburtstag, also heute, anvertraut werden. Genau wie die Drachen, die ihr heute bekommen habt. Ihr habt die Macht, um die magische Welt zu retten. Da diese Tatsache auch der bösen Seite nicht verborgen blieb, hat man euch eure Kräfte, die andere Menschen von Geburt an besitzen, entzogen, als ihre geboren wurdet. So wart ihr bis zum heutigen Tage in Sicherheit und keiner aus der anderen Welt wusste, wer ihr seid und wo ihr lebt. Außerdem gibt es eine Prophezeiung, die besagt, dass wenn ein Nachkomme zweier Drachenreiter und der Nachkomme der zwei Drachen, die zu diesen Reitern gehören, geboren werden, ist der Friede in der magischen Welt für immer wieder hergestellt und es würde nie wieder Krieg geben, da dieser Mensch und sein Drache sehr mächtig sein werden. Dazu müsste der Drache und der Mensch in der selben Nacht geboren werden. Und wie du weißt, ist es bis heute nicht geschehen, da diese Macht immer nur in jeder zweiten Generation auftauchte." Meine Mom lehnte sich zurück und sah mich an. „Wieso? Warum gerade ich oder besser gesagt, wir? „Wie schon gesagt, du stammst aus einer langen Linie von Drachenreitern ab und bevor du geboren wurdest, haben auch wir in der magischen Welt gelebt." Meine Eltern sahen sich an und man spürte, dass sie sich wünschten, nie von dort hätten weggehen müssen. „Was soll das bedeuten? ‚Der Nachkomme der Drachen und der Nachkomme deren Reiter'? Soll ich jetzt etwa mit IHM Nachwuchs produzieren?? Ich bin doch erst 16." wollte ich nun wissen und deutete mit dem Finger in Richtung unseres Nachbarhauses, in dem Jason wohnte. „Nein, aber wenn es einmal soweit sein sollte, ist es festgelegt, dass der Frieden nie mehr in Gefahr sein wird. Es heißt in der Prophezeiung nicht, dass ihr beide diesen Nachfahren bekommen sollt." „Na das will ich mal stark hoffen, da ich diesen Typen überhaupt nicht ausstehen kann" Ich stand auf und zog mir so schnell wie möglich meine bequemen Klamotten an, ich wurde ja heute morgen in Schlafsachen ins Wohnzimmer geschleift. Ich ging ein paar Minuten vor die Tür, um ein wenig Luft zu schnappen. Nebenbei schlug ich die Tür so laut wie möglich zu. Ich wollte einfach nicht darüber nachdenken, was ich gerade erfahren hatte. Und außerdem, ich und Kinder? Halloo? Geht's denen noch gut? Die Kinder unserer Nachbarn rennen doch schon weg, wenn die mich von weitem sehen.


	5. Chapter 5

Anstatt gleich zu Jo zu gehen, was sonst immer mein erster Gedanke war, wenn ich nicht weiter wusste, fing ich an zu laufen un

Anstatt gleich zu Jo zu gehen, was sonst immer mein erster Gedanke war, wenn ich nicht weiter wusste, fing ich an zu laufen und hatte keine Ahnung, wohin mich meine Füsse trugen. Ich lief und lief und lief einfach weiter. Aber nach einer Weile kam ich in einen Park und sah eine kleine Bank. Ich wollte mich nur ein paar Minuten setzen und ausruhen. Ich hatte eigentlich gar keine richtige Ahnung, wo ich mich gerade befand.

Kaum hatte ich mich niedergelassen, hörte ich hinter mir ein leises Räuspern. Ich drehte mich um und sah ihn. „Haben sie es dir gesagt?" Jason stand vor mir und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. „Ja, das haben sie. Und du weißt es offensichtlich auch. Du brauchst dir auch gar keine Hoffnung machen, dass wir die Prophezeiung erfüllen, von wegen Nachwuchs der Reiter und deren Drachen. Denk nicht mal im Traum daran!" Ich wollte mich nicht mit ihm unterhalten und das lies ich ihn auch spüren. Ich war wütend. Wollte allein sein und dann tauchte ER auf. Er, der mit an der ganzen Misere schuld war. Wäre er doch nur eine Stunde älter als ich, oder auch nur eine Minute. Dann hätten wir das ganze Problem erst gar nicht. Ich wurde nur noch wütender. Meine Eltern hatten mir ein kurz zuvor soviel erzählt, dass ich momentan gar nicht wusste, wohin mit meinen Gedanken. Und jetzt stand ER vor mir, mit dem ich zusammen arbeiten müsste. Im schummrigen Licht des Parks sah er jedoch ganz anders aus als üblich. Da dies auch sein Geburtstag war, hatte er eine ganz andere Frisur und andere Kleidung hatte er auch an. Sein ganzes Aussehen war total verändert. Ich sah ihn an und wollte ihm sofort etwas an den Kopf werfen, ein böses Wort, einen Stein oder sonst irgendwas. Doch dann fiel mir ein, dass er auch erst heute von seiner Bestimmung erfahren hatte und garantiert auch so verwirrt war, wie ich gerade in diesem Moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Nach ein paar Minuten fand ich meine Sprache wieder und wir begannen, zu reden, nachdem er sich neben mich gesetzt hatte

Nach ein paar Minuten fand ich meine Sprache wieder und wir begannen, zu reden, nachdem er sich neben mich gesetzt hatte. Er wollte wissen, wie es mir ging. „Was soll ich darauf antworten? Ich weiß es nicht. Es schwirren so viele Gedanken in meinem Kopf herum, dass ich gar nicht weiß, wo ich anfangen soll, nachzudenken." „So in etwa fühl ich mich auch gerade. Wie sieht eigentlich dein Ei aus? Meinst du, das wird auch die Farbe deines Drachens werden?" Ich sah ihn verwundert an und sah, dass sich ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht geschlichen hatte. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er nicht ganz allein auf der Welt war, mit dieser Aufgabe. „Ich weiß nicht, mein Ei ist grau-blau. Und deins? Ich sah ihn fragend an und er grinste immer noch. „Silber mit etwas grau!"

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?" ich sah Jason an und er nickte. „Haben dir deine Eltern etwas über die ‚magische' Welt erzählt? Ich meine, wie kommen wir dahin? Immerhin ist es ja angeblich unsere Bestimmung, diese Welt zu retten." Ich sah ihn wieder an und er schaute etwas erstaunt. „Das haben dir deine Eltern erzählt? Meine haben kein Wort darüber verloren, sie meinten nur, dass es mein Schicksal wäre, die Menschheit zu retten." Er sagte letzteres in einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton. „Hm, da werde ich wohl doch noch mal mit meinen Eltern reden müssen. Aber das wird erst morgen sein, denn momentan habe ich erst einmal genug zum nachdenken." Jason sah mich wieder fragend an. „Was?" antwortete ich leicht irritiert. „Was meinst du, wie groß werden die Drachen? Und woher sollen wir wissen, wie ihre Namen sind?" Jetzt war es an meiner Reihe, verwundert zu schauen. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich weiß doch noch nicht einmal, was für ein Drache das wird. Abgesehen davon, ist es sowieso schon ziemlich absurd, mit DIR hier zu sitzen und über Drachen zu reden. Nicht, dass es mich stören würde, mit dir zu reden" Ich schob den letzten Satz nach, als ich sein Gesicht sah. „Ich finde es einfach nur verrückt, hier zu sitzen und über UNSERE Drachen und deren Namen nachzudenken. Ich meine, ich hatte, bisher nicht einmal die geringste Ahnung, dass diese Wesen, oder was auch immer sie sind, überhaupt existieren." Er sah mich an und wusste sofort, was ich meinte. „Genau so geht es mir auch gerade. In der Schule hab ich dich oft beobachtet und mir gewünscht, einmal ein paar Worte mit dir zu wechseln und jetzt sitzen wir hier und reden über unsere gemeinsame Bestimmung. Das ist einfach total verrückt." Als er den Satz beendet hatte, stand er auf und reichte mir seine Hand. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen und erst einmal sehen, wie sich die Sache weiterentwickelt. Dann können wir anfangen, uns Sorgen über unser zukünftiges, garantiert nicht immer leichtes Leben zu machen." Ich nahm seine Hand dankend an und gemeinsam gingen wir nach Hause. Schließlich mussten wir beide mit unseren jeweiligen Freunden heute unseren 16. Geburtstag feiern.


End file.
